


Your Hot Little Sister Needs Practice With a Big Dick

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [30]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Begging, Cheating, Creampie, Cum Inside Of Me, Deepthroat, F/M, Fill Me Up, First Time With a Big Cock, Fsub, Hard Pussy Pounding, Hold My Head, I Need To Practice On You, Incest, Nobody Will Know, Orgasm, big dick, blowjob, doggystyle, facefuck, gwa, licking balls, little sister - Freeform, pull Me Into You, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your hot little sister has been dating some guy who apparently has a big cock. She wants to have sex with him now but she's not sure if she will be able to take it and she's afraid that he will break her. So.. she needs to practice on somebody first. Somebody she can trust.. and since she apparently happens to know that you have a big one.. she asks for your help..
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 6





	Your Hot Little Sister Needs Practice With a Big Dick

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> All characters in this script are Adults.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.

[Knock on the door, optional]

[Door open]

Hey bro.. are you busy right now?

Can we talk?

[Door shut]

Okay so.. I found myself in a weird sort of.. situation..

And this situation.. bothers me.. since yesterday..

And..

What?

I was just about to tell you what's going on, but you interrupted me.

[Short pause]

Aight so look..

I've met this one guy about two weeks ago right..

And.. he's pretty you know.. he's handsome.. funny.. chill.. and overall just cool right..

And-

Oh shut up, this one is different, okay? He's not a prick like my previous boyfriends.

Yes, I am sure.

[Short pause]

Can I continue? Or are you going to leave another comment?

Thanks.

[Sigh, tired of brother's bs]

So me and that guy, we.. we dated for about two weeks now, like I told you..

And.. you know, I had to test him first before I.. even start thinking seriously about this relationship..

And now I'm sure that he's the one.

And.. I kinda want to.. you know, have sex with him but..

There is this one.. problem..

A big one. Literally.

Well, he.. he has..

He has a *really* big dick..

And I'm talking like *huge*.. 

Like the ones you see on porn and shit..

[Short pause]

What do you mean so what.. don't you understand?

I said he's huge.. 

And look at me.. 

I just.. don't think I'll be able to take it.

Because! I've never been with someone that big.. 

What if he breaks me?

Oh shut up.. first of all, I didn't have *that* many boyfriends..

And second, none of them came even *close* to his size.

[Short pause]

I mean I *think* I'll handle it *somehow* but..

You know, it'd be great to have some experience first, right?

Like.. if I got fucked by some big dick before I have sex with him, then.. 

I would take my boyfriend's dick a lot easier, right?

[Short pause]

Why am I telling you all this? Okay so..

Like I said, my boyfriend is huge and..

It won't be easy to find another guy that has his size..

So.. I thought that..

Since you're my big brother and everything..

And you're supposed to help me and take care of me..

[Short pause]

Okay, I'll just say it.

Look, I know that.. you have a big dick too.

I saw it in shower once.

Well, not on purpose obviously.. I didn't spy on you or anything.

But yeah, I've seen it and..

Umm..

Do I really need to explain where I'm going with this?

[Short pause]

[Chuckle] I know.. I know..

Listen, I know how that sounds and all but-

Yeah, I know it's wrong and weird but-

Oh that you *don't* have to worry about. Nobody's gonna catch us.

I mean.. it's just me and you at the house right now and.. none of us is gonna tell on ourseleves so.. who's gonna know?

[Short pause]

[Sigh] Come on.. please? I'll do anything.

Please I'll do anything you want if you just.. let me practice a little bit..

Please?

What?

Only a handjob? And fuck is that gonna do for me..

You think I can't stroke a cock or something? Handjob is nothing.

But.. if you could let me.. suck on it and.. deepthroat it.. and gag on it..

[Short pause]

[Sigh] Come on dude, do you even got anything better to do?

I know you don't. Come on, pull it out.

Pull it out.

[Sigh] Please?

Pleeease?

[Short pause]

Okay, how about.. just let me see it.

Yea, I wanna take a look.

Oh my god, just because! Do it..

Jeez.. stop being a weirdo big brother.. just show it to me.

[Short pause]

Mmm.. there you go.. thank you..

Dam bro..

[Soft little moan]

[Chuckle] Looks like I remembered right, didn't I.

Mmm.. it's so nice..

Oh yea.. it's *just* like my boyfriend's..

Or.. maybe even better..

[Chuckle]

Mmm..

So.. are you sure you.. don't want me to put my mouth on it.. or anything?

Come on big bro.. don't say no to me..

I used to be your favorite little girl.. remember?

Did it change now because I'm older?

Well.. it certainly look like it..

I mean.. you know how much I want it..

I begged you for it..

And you still don't want to give it to me..

It's like you don't care about me..

Yea? You do? Then why are you not showing it?

All I ask for is for you to let me taste it..

But maybe.. you think I'm ugly and.. you don't want to do *anything* with me..

If so, just tell me right now, and I'll leave..

No? I don't believe you, prove it.

Let me play with your cock. Let me suck on it.

See? I knew it. I disgust you.

Huh?

Just for a couple seconds? Mmm.. that's all I ask for brother..

But are you sure?

Okay, lemme just get on your bed and lie down between your legs..

Right here.. and now..

Mmm.. just let me..

[Lick cock slowly]

[Moan] Lick it a few times..

[More licking]

Mmm.. put my mouth on it..

[Put mouth on the cock, tasting it]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. and now..

[Moan] Suck on it..

[Gentle, slow sucking for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah..

[Chuckle] Wow, who'd think my big brother's cock tastes this good..

[Gentle, slow sucking for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Give quick kisses all over cock]

Mmm.. you don't want me to stop *now*, do you?

[Chuckle] Oh I know.. I know I'm a trouble maker..

Isn't that what you love me for though?

[A little more intense sucking for a little bit]

Mmm.. that's it.. just let me practice..

It can't be wrong if it feels right big brother..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

Mmm.. I'm gonna try to deepthroat it now, okay?

Yea, I wanna see how much of it I can psh down my throat..

[Deepthroat once and put it out, optional gagging/choking]

Ah.. wow, that wasn't too bad, was it?

I didn't even know I could do that..

Mmm.. hold on, lemme see if I can take it even deeper..

[Deepthroat once and put it out, optional gagging/choking]

Ah.. holy shit..

Nothing, it just.. it feel so good when it's so deep in my throat like that..

Yea, I'm liking it a lot..

Wait, lemme try to do something..

[Deepthroat, multiple attempts to go deeper before giving up, optional gagging and choking sounds]

Ah.. fuck..

[Chuckle] You know..

This is actually.. turning me on even more than I thought..

I've never been with a big cock like this and..

I think that.. it may be my preference from now on..

I mean I still don't know if I'm gonna be able to take it in my pussy but..

Hey, can you umm..

Can you like.. get a hold my head and just like.. push your thrust with your cock into my mouth?

Yeah, I want you to facefuck me..

And I want you to try to force more of your dick into my throat..

I'll slap your hand if I can't take it anymore, okay?

Ok let's do it.

Mmm.. yeah, like that.. just hold my head and now..

[Moan] Feed that cock to me big brother..

[Facefuck sounds for a little bit, with optional gagging and choking]

Ah.. more more more..

[Facefuck sounds for a little bit, with optional gagging and choking]

Ah.. oh my god.. this is so good.. this is so-

[Facefuck sounds for a little bit, with optional gagging and choking]

Ah.. *fuck* yea..

Mmm.. can I lick your balls too?

I know it wasn't part of our practice but.. we're kinda having sex afterall, right?

It should be more natural.. and plus, we're both turned on by eachother, don't even act like you're not.

[Chuckle] Oh shh.. let me play with em..

[Licking/sucking on balls for a little bit]

Mmm.. can't wait to collect all that cum from those balls..

What, did you think I was gonna leave you with blue balls? after I get what I want?

[Chuckle] Silly brother..

Relax.. just forget about the practice and treat this like we're just.. fucking. For the fuck of it.

Oh and speaking of fucking..

Mmm.. I think it's time for you to tap that ass big bro..

[Spank]

[Chuckle]

Come on, you know you want to..

Look, I already took everything off for you..

Now just let me take off this shirt and my bra off too..

[Taking shirt off n bra]

See? I'm serious about this..

Stick it in big bro..

[Moan] Show me what it's like with a big cock like this..

[Moan] Please?

You know you can't resist this body..

[Moan] And you know you need to punish me for being such a naughty little girl..

You have the perfect opportunity..

[Spank]

[Moan] Come on.. take me from behind like this..

[a louder moan in reaction to him entering]

Oh fuck, finally.. go slow go slow..

[Chuckle] don't break me now..

[Moan] Yeah.. you can go deeper..

[Moan] I think I can take it..

[Moan] Oh fuck, yes..

Mmm.. yea, don't wory, it actually feels pretty good..

I was afraid it would hurt but.. [Moan]

It feels so good..

[Moan] Mhm..

Now.. start fucking me..

Mhm, please.. I want it..

Don't worry, I'll tell you if it hurts or something..

[Moan] Just.. be gentle at first please..

[Fucking starts, continous but not too intense moaning/faster breathing from now on]

Oh yes.. that feels amazing..

Don't stop please..

[Moan] Right there..

Mmm..

[Chuckle] I wonder..

How many times have you thought about fucking me huh?

[Moan]

Yeah, sure.. like I believe you..

[Moan]

If I was a guy and I had a little sister who is a hot bitch like me..

[Moan]

I would be thinking about fucking her every single day..

[Chuckle]

[Moan]

Yea I know I'm fucked up.. but you're not better..

[Moan] Fuck me harder big bro..

[Moan] Yeah, do it, I need it..

Stretch out your little sister's pussy, come on..

[Harder fucking starts, continous, more intense moaning/faster breathing from now on]

Oh yea.. that's what I'm talking about..

*that's* a good big brother..

[Moan] Just use me.. use my little hole..

[Moan] Use it like your little fuck toy.. come on..

No, don't be afraid.. just *ravish* me..

Now I know I can take it..

[Really hard pounding from now on, continous, more intense moaning/faster breathing with no talking for a little bit]

Oh fuck yes, that's what I'm fucking talking about..

[Moan] Destroy me big brother..

Show me what bad girls get.. *give* it to me..

[Moan] Yes! Yes! Yes!

Fucking *pound* that slutty little cunt..

Pound it until you cum..

[Moan] Yes, make me your bitch..

Grab my hips, pull me into you..

[Moan] Make me fucking take it..

Wrap your arm around my throat.. do everything to me..

[Moan] I'm all yours right now..

[Really hard pounding continues, continous, intense moaning/faster breathing with no talking for a little bit, getting closer and closer to orgasm]

Oh my god I'm about to cum, I'm about to cum!

[Moan] Don't stop!

Yes! Keep going!

I'm gonna cum on your big cock, I'm gonna cum on your-

[Orgasm]

[Cooling off, calming down after the orgasm, a little break from the hard fuck]

Oh my god that was good..

[Chuckle] That was fucking good..

Mmm..

Now.. I think it's your turn big bro..

Mhm, come on.. fuck me more..

Fuck me until you cum for me..

Mhm, I want it.. please..

[Hard fuck from now on again, moaning here and there & faster breathing]

That's it..

That's it big brother..

Stroke yourself with that pussy..

Make yourself explode with it..

Mmm.. and fill up your little sister's cunt..

[Moan] Yeah.. I want you to cum inside of me..

Shh.. just do it..

[Moan] I won't get pregnant stupid, don't worry..

[Hard fuck continues for a little bit more, moaning here and there & faster breathing]

Yeah? You're getting closer?

No, I told you I don't want you to pull out..

I want you to fill me up, come on!

Do it big bro.. creampie me..

Creampie your little sister.. do it..

Just shoot everything inside of me..

[Moan] Mhm, mhm.. I need it, I need it..

Do it big brother, do it!

Now! Give it to me!

Cum!

[Let out a nice, sexy long moan in response to him cumming inside, sex slows down/stops]

There you go..

Mmm.. so much of it..

Feels so good..

[Moan] Yeah..

[Just enjoy the feeling for a little bit, let out soft little moans here and there, satisfied]

Thank you big brother..

For the practice *and* for the good fuck..

[Chuckle]

Mmm..

[Phone ringing, optional]

Oh shit, someone's calling my phone, it might be my boyfriend..

I gotta pick up. Quick, quick, move!

[On the phone now, optional volume getting lower and lower or you moving away from the mic more and more]

Hey babe..

Oh I'm just.. spending time with my brother and stuff..

Yea.. what you're doing? Still at work?

Oh, that sucks..


End file.
